


Winter avalanche (Larry)

by shadesofholmes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: Una llamada tan esperada como inesperada, y algo que suena como esperanza pero termina en adiós.





	Winter avalanche (Larry)

Hay veces en las que todavía te quiero.

Hoy es una de ellas.

Te quiero. En medio de la cena, con la mesa llena y bebidas calientes. Tal vez es porque, muy en el fondo, sigo pensando que sigues ahí: En un mensaje mandado a prisa antes de cenar, en un deseo de Navidad o en los fuegos artificiales de la calle.

Te quiero como la vela que se derrite frente a mi. Silencioso, extinguiéndose, a solas.

— ¿Ese no es tu teléfono? —alguien dice, mirando hacia mí.

Claro que lo es, pienso. Porque está iluminándose y vibrando cerca de mi plato vacío. Veo tu nombre, y no sé si debo contestar. Supongo que te habrás equivocado, porque sé que el nombre de ella se parece al mío. Y, ¿qué no te había bloqueado? Entonces mi madre me hace un gesto, y yo me levanto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Eres tú.

Es tu voz.

Ya no recuerdo tu cara.

¿Por qué no lo hago?

— ¿Si?

Sé que estás sonriendo de alguna manera. Llámalo intuición.— Me encontré pensando, ¿qué pasaría si realmente creyera en la Navidad? Y supe de inmediato que debería escribir mis mejores deseos y mandártelos en una carta electrónica.

Ninguna carta electrónica es mejor que esto. Tú. Feliz. Sólo a una llamada de distancia.— ¿Ah si?

— Y te llamé porque, bueno, también es tu cumpleaños.

No te recuerdo que no me has felicitado los últimos dos años.

Aunque, tampoco lo haces esta vez.

— Si, lo es —Me cambio el celular a la otra oreja. Los demás han continuado la conversación. Apenas notan que me alejo, pero yo cada vez me siento más cerca. ¿De qué? No lo sé. De seguro que no es de ti—. Gracias por avisarme.

— De nada.

Lacónico. Sarcástico.   
¿Por qué no te reconozco?

— Yo si creo en la Navidad.

Te hago soltar una carcajada. Es diferente. Tú lo eres.— Tú crees en todo.

La serie de mis luces navideñas comienza a parpadear. Tal vez eso es lo que significas. Intermitencia. Algo que nunca dura. Un instante que se queda en el pasado.— ¿Que quieres, Harry?

No  respondes de inmediato. Me enoja que no lo hagas.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre Química?

— ¿Cómo qué?

— Cualquier cosa.

Me muerdo la mejilla por el interior. Palabras. Esa noche en el restaurante. Luces tenues bajo nosotros. El frío colándose por mi chamarra. Tus ojos verdes, moviéndose alrededor. Me duele.— Recuerdo que me contaste sobre lo que es la saturación.

Él titubea un poco.

No quiero decirlo.

— ¿Y qué es eso, Lou?

— Tú. En mi. Una y otra vez.

Respiras pesado. No, yo lo hago. Estoy llorando. Soy un maldito bebé.

— De acuerdo. Eso es sólo una forma...

Sigues hablando. Se siente como un cuarto vacío. Ahora lo eres. No sé porque sigo amando tu versión del pasado. Esa que ríe cuando lo beso de sorpresa y me regala chocolates sin razón aparente. Que me dice que me extraña y me toma por la cintura cuando empiezo a alejarme. No sé por qué puedo amarte tanto, en diferentes versiones y llorar cuando recuerdo algo tan insignificante. No sé por qué finjo que te escucho hablar de lo que has estado haciendo, si no me importa porque no es conmigo. No eres conmigo. Ya no deberías existir para mi. Pero lo haces. Y sabes lo que estoy pensando cuando llevo tiempo sin contestarte.

— Sabes que yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así.

Tengo tantas cosas en la mente, pero mi cuerpo sólo pregunta—: ¿Y de qué sirve?

Si fuera más fuerte, si lo hubiera sido, te diría que lo intentáramos de nuevo. Siempre pienso en hacerlo. En lo que dirías. Y en las cosas que yo cambiaría de mi para agradarte más. Pero no lo soy, porque sé que tú ahora lo eres para alguien más. Pero me estás llamando, ¿por qué lo haces? Si es más fácil pretender que ha pasado tiempo y fingir que no te acuerdas de mi cuando escuchas mi nombre y haces un gesto.

— Tienes razón, no sirve de nada.

Espero a que cuelgues. Pero no lo haces. Tal vez es que el universo ha dejado de expandirse y ahora flotamos en el presente.

Tal vez es porque tienes algo más que decir.

— Feliz Navidad, Lou.

Lento. Grave. Hay nieve cayendo afuera. No me preguntes por qué puedo verla, aún debajo de esta avalancha de invierno.

— Me gustaría poder decirte lo mismo. Así, sin pestañear.


End file.
